Mesnevi/1351-1360
{| border="1" style="border-collapse:collapse;" |- | || FARSÇA ORİJİNALİ || LATİNO TRANSKRİPTİ || TÜRKÇE TERCÜMESİ || İNGİLİZCE TERCÜMESİ |- | 1351. || چون خدا اندر نیاید در عیان || Herkesi ez zannı hud şed yar men. || Ey kişi! Sen, bu dünya kuyusunun dibinde mahpus kalan bir aslansın. Tavşan gibi olan nefsin, seni nasıl kahretti? || How long wilt thou be captive to silver and gold?Though thou pour the ocean into thy pitcher,It can hold no more than one day's store. |- | 1352. || نایب حق اند این پیغامبران || Ez cüdayiha hikayet mii kuned || Senin tavşan nefsin sahrada yeyip içmekte, zevk ve sefa etmekte. Sen ise şu dedikodu, bahis ve münakaşa kuyusunun dibindesin! || The pitcher of the desire of the covetous never fills,The oyster-shell fills not with pearls till it is content; |- | 1353. || نه غلط گفتم که نایب با منوب || Kez neyistan ta mera bubride and. || O aslan avcısı tavşan, av hayvanlarının bulunduğu yere koşup “birbirinizi muştulayın. Size müjdeci geldi. || Only he whose garment is rent by the violence of love Is wholly pure from covetousness and sin. ,. |- | 1354. || گر دو پنداری قبیح آید نه خوب || Der nefirem merd u zen nalide and , || müjde, ey zevk u sefaya dalmış olanlar! Müjde ki o cehennem köpeği, geldiğ cehenneme gitti. || || Hail to thee, then, O LOVE, sweet madness! Thou who healest all our infirmities! |- | 1355. || نه دو باشد تا توی صورت پرست || Sine xuvahem şerha şerha ez firak || Müjde! Tanrı o can düşmanının dişlerini söktü! || || Hail to thee, then, O LOVE, sweet madness!Who art the physician of our pride and self-conceit! Who art our Plato and our Galen! |- | 1356. || پیش او یک گشت کز صورت برست || Ta beguyem şerhi derd-i iştiyaq || Pençesiyle nice başalr ezen düşmanı, ölüm süpürgesi çerçöp gibi süpürdü, gitti” dedi. || || Love exalts our earthly bodies to heaven, And makes the very hills to dance with joy! : |- | 1357. || چون به صورت بنگری چشم تو دوست || Herkesi ko dur manad ez aslı xueiş || O zaman, bütün hayvanlar, sevinçli bir halde gülüp oynayarak, onun yüzünü öptüler,|| || O Iover, 'twas love that gave life to Mount Sinai, 4 When "it quaked, and Moses fell down in a swoon." , |- | 1358. || تو به نورش در نگر کز چشم رست || Baz cüyed ruzgarı vaslı xueiş || Etrafına halka oldular. O, çırağ gibi ortalarındaydı. Bütün sahradakiler, ona secde ettiler. || || Did my Beloved only touch me with his lips, I too, like the flute, would burst out in melody . |- | 1359. || نور هر دو چشم نتوان فرق کرد || Men be her cemiiyeti nalan şudem || “Sen gökten inen bir melek misin, yoksa peri misin? Hayır, ne meleksin, ne peri! Sen ,erkek aslanların Azrâilisin || || But he who is parted from them that speak his tongue, Though he possess a hundred voices, is perforce dumb. , |- | 1360. || چونک در نورش نظر انداخت مرد || Ceft bed halan vu hoş halan şudem || Ne olursan ol; canımız sana kurban olsun! Ona galip geldin, elin, kolun sağ olsun! || || When the rose has faded and the garden is withered, The song of the nightingale is no longer to be heard. |- | 'ANASAYFA ●Ruh-ul Mesnevi Şerhi Beyitler Halinde● '21 ● 22 ● 23 ● 24 ● 25 ●26 ● 27 ●28 ●29 ●30 |